A Beautiful Day
by learningtoL0VE
Summary: Kagome just got back from her business trip from London and she just wanted to visit her best friend Sesshoumaru. What do you think will happen to them? Please read & review!


Disclaimer: _*Sigh*_ Sadly, I own nothing that pertains to Inuyasha. If I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and Kagome just got back from her trip from London. As she walked to her best friend's apartment, she looked at her wallet and saw their picture there. It was three years ago, when they were still their university. Her hair was in a high ponytail while his wasn't much like today. She was smiling brightly while he was doing that oh so familiar smirk that had never been out of fashion for him and they were both wearing their uniforms.

Now they have their own jobs and going on their own business trips, and frankly, she missed him. He was the only one who could let the real her get out and play, besides she thinks it's the same for him.

So here she was just about to knock on the pristine white door of her best friend's apartment.

Sesshoumaru was reading the morning newspaper and drinking his morning coffee. His hair still a bit damp because of his morning shower, when he heard a rather loud and demanding knock on his door and in that instant, he knew who was knocking.

"You know Kagome, the door might break if you keep abusing it like that." Sesshoumaru said while smirking.

While blushing at his statement, she replied "Oh shut up Sessh! I was just concerned about my best friend because I heard that he _never_ got out of his apartment except go to work when I left!"

"Hn. Going out is useless if I do not have anything to do." He said with an apathetic tone.

"Come on you lazy bum! It's a beautiful day! Let's go to the park and just enjoy the breeze. What do you say?" Kagome all but begged.

So now, Sesshoumaru was faced with the big pleading doe eyes of his best friend and he could never resist those eyes, so he was forced to agree. Besides, he thought to himself, maybe some fresh air would do him good. "Fine. Let me just change my clothes."

So there they were, on their way to the park which was just a five minute walk from Sesshoumaru's apartment. Talking about how they should spend their day together.

"You know, you should be thanking me because I got you out of your apartment. You really need some sun, you're getting pale." She stated.

"I have always been pale." He said but it seemed that she didn't care because she was so mesmerized with the scene that had just unfolded between them.

The park was absolutely stunning. There were various flowers and trees in the small meadow where people can just sit down, relax, or have a picnic. On the other side was where the playground for the children stood. While scattered all around the park was various benches with lamp posts near them as though inviting people to stay until night time. There were some stores by the side where the playground was in case people got hungry. All in all, the park was what all parks wanted to be but always came short.

Kagome smiled at him and dragged him to the small meadow to relax while he followed. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that this was not really a bad idea after all.

"You know, I kind of missed doing this with you." Kagome said out of the blue.

"Hn. Me too." As Sesshoumaru looked at her a small smile graced his lips.

As the day wore out, they just sat there talking about their lives and catching up with each other. Occasionally going to the stores to eat something. Then, just as the day was about to end, dark clouds loomed over and lightning flashed. Then suddenly, rain was pouring from the sky.

"Oh my gosh! We need to find shelter Sessh!" Kagome shouted while searching frantically for some kind of roof to go under.

"Let's just go back to my apartment. There, we can dry off." Not waiting for a response, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him and moved as fast as he can back to his apartment.

"O-Okay" Kagome said distractedly as she noticed Sesshoumaru's clothing sticking to his toned muscles.

When they arrived at his apartment, they were soaking wet and very cold.

_A-choo! _Kagome sneezed as she shivered.

"Come on, you go to the shower first. You're catching a cold. Go shower. I trust you know where it is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yup, thanks Sessh." Kagome said as she passed his bedroom, she finally entered his bathroom. Then, after fifteen minutes Sesshoumaru came knocking asking for her clothes.

"Kagome, give me your clothes. You can have some of mine for the time being." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome got out of the shower wearing his towel and dripping wet.

_Damn she's naked under that towel. _Sesshoumaru thought as she handed him her wet clothes and he handed her his dry ones to wear temporarily.

She blushed sheepishly as she took his clothes as she realized that he had taken off his shirt when she was showering. Now he was only in his jeans and a towel that was draped over his neck. After he left, she changed into his shirt and boxers and let him know that he could use the bathroom.

While Sesshoumaru was showering, Kagome took the liberty to walk around his bedroom and noticed the same picture in her wallet in an expensive silver picture frame. She ran her finger through it reminiscing about the memories that they had up to that point of time.

As Sesshoumaru got out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, he saw Kagome in his room looking at their picture and a smile was on her lips.

"Do you really miss me that much Kagome?" He asked.

As she turned to look at him, her smile never wavered.

"Of course Sesshoumaru! I have been gone for two months-" But as she stared at his state of undress she forgot what she was about to say.

She blushed more and more as Sesshoumaru came closer to where she was standing.

She _eeped_ as he gathered her in his arms. " Because I think I missed you more than you'll ever know." Sesshoumaru said as he lightly pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her smile against his lips. She put her hands around his neck and he deepened the kiss.

The kiss was so full of passion and emotion. Kagome first broke the kiss due to lack of air while Sesshoumaru continued to kiss her jaw and her neck.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered into his ear.

"I love you as well Kagome." Sesshoumaru pulled away from her neck and showed her his real smile. The one that was only reserved for her and nobody else.

After that small confession, Sesshoumaru said "Do you know how _sexy_ you are in my clothes?". Then he kissed her with more passion than before, and a bit of lust. "And do you know how _hot_ you are without them?" Kagome retorted.

Then with only the moon and the stars as their witnesses, they pressed themselves to each other and made love.

The morning after they had made love, Kagome woke up to find herself protected by strong arms around her waist and face to face with the most gorgeous male that she had ever laid eyes on.

_He looks so innocent!_ She thought. Just then, she found his eyes flutter and look at her with so much love that she thought she could bask in it forever.

"Good morning love." He said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too" She said as she snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked

"_Haha _I told you yesterday was a beautiful day!" Kagome stated.

"Hn. Indeed it was." Sesshoumaru said as he nuzzled her cheek.

AN: Please read and review, thank you! Oh and if you want you can give me ideas on what I can write next. I'm kind of out of inspiration. _Hehehe._


End file.
